


Outraged

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants Lily. Lily wants Sirius. Sirius has Remus. James tells Lily. Things get worse from there. Not a fluffy!Lily fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outraged

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

James sits by himself in the dormitory doing his best not to cry. Boys do not cry. Not even when they find out the girl of their dreams is in love... With their best friend, their brother. James pulls the curtains shut and sits in the darkness by himself for Merlin knows how long. He doesn't stir when footsteps come up the stairs. He doesn't notice that they're jumbled and made by two sets of feet. He doesn't stir as a low deep laugh breaks the quiet of the dorm room. Not until a second voice rings out does James so much as notice.

"Do you know how damned sexy that laugh is?" It's Sirius' voice and his tone suggests that whoever the laugh belongs to not only knows but has been shown before.

Thinking the worst and yet oddly compelled to see it for himself James leans toward the curtains. He parts them a faction of an inch and freezes in shock. He sits there unable to move, even so much as to drop the edge of the curtain.

He looks on is a bemused sort of horror. It is Sirius all right but it isn't Lily that's with him. Sandwiched between Sirius' body and the bedpost Remus is snogging Sirius' brains out.

James is caught in a storm of emotions, relief and shock high among their ranks and somehow it all makes sense. Over the last five years he's watched them grow up always with the other close beside. For five years they've seen nothing so much as each other. Surely they are his brothers but between the two of them the bond has always been a different one.

It makes his stomach turn cartwheels to think of kissing another boy like that but the fact that he's seeing it bothers him more than the fact that they're doing it. With that realization something snaps in his head and he manages to drop the curtains just as Remus pushes Sirius' pants down his hips. When the bed springs creak he slips out the other side of the bed and out of the room. One thing he does not need just now is to listen to that.

James spends almost an hour in the kitchens before seeking Lily out. He finds her alone in the common room. Only Lily is studious enough to be inside on a day like this one. "Lily? Can I talk to you?" He asks hopefully. "About Sirius," he adds hastily when she seems reluctant.

Lily sits forward intently, "What about Sirius James?"

"Well Lily, there's something you should know about Sirius," James says slowly, feeling bad for betraying his brother but all is fair in love and war, right? "Sirius is gay Lily. And involved," He adds quickly.

"Gay?" Lily asks disbelievingly, "As in he likes to shag other boys? That's- That's- It's just sick!" She cries getting quickly to her feet.

James stands as well and smacks her, "How dare you!? You have no right to talk about my brothers that way and up until a minute ago you thought you were in love with one of them!"

Lily looks at him in shock, "That was before I knew..."

"You're as bad as the idiots that would shun Remus because of something he can't change! You know what Lily stay away from me. And them too, if we wanted to be around misguided snobs we'd spend time with Slytherins!" He storms out of the common room in search of a place to calm down.

Lily sits in the empty common room for an hour staring into the fire. She stands up and starts for the stairs just as Sirius comes down.

Sirius smiles at her, "Hi Lils, have you seen James?"

She gives a humorless chuckle, "Oh I've seen him all right."

"Something wrong Lils?" Sirius says taking a step toward her.

"Stay away from me you sicko!" Lily says stepping back.

"What did I do?" Sirius asks confused.

"James told me you're gay," Lily says flustered.

"James what? How the hell does James know?" Sirius asks ignoring her harsh tones. He shakes his head and focuses on the present, "And that makes me a sicko Lils? That I'm in love is something to recoil from?"

"Don't make it sound so innocuous, you're shagging some boy Sirius and that's just sick!" Lily cries loudly.

He takes one more step forward, "What about it is sick Lily?"

Lily seems exasperated as she says, "Well that's just not the way nature intended it!"

"That's what fourteenth century muggles said about magic Lily and it sounds just as feeble coming from you," Sirius says menacingly.

She recoils from him unable to answer his argument.

"Look Lily I know you didn't have the most open upbringing and I know even some of the wizarding community is stupid enough to act like something is wrong with being gay so I don't really blame you but do me a big favor and keep it to yourself. If you speak that way to Remus I'll hex you into next month without a thought. He seems to think you're our friend."

She looks at him in utter horror, "Remus is your... your" she casts about for a term that suits her settling on, "'friend'? You mean he's gay too?"

"Watch where you tread Lils," Sirius warns.

"Why on earth would he choose to do such a thing? Isn't it just going to make his life harder?" Lily asks quietly.

"Lily I'm going to tell you this once, and only once. I love him with all that I am and he loves me. As much as no one can ever really choose who they love neither of us would ever give up what we have, no matter how many people stood against us. If you won't accept us walk away because I don't want to have to hurt a friend to protect the love of my life but I will. Don't you dare attack him like you attacked me," Sirius warns. Without giving her time to answer he turns and takes the stairs two at a time. He sits on the edge of his bed and lightly strokes Remus' cheek, "Wake up Love."

"Oh Siri I'd love to but I'm completely knackered, just a bit more sleep first?" Remus mumbles into the pillow.

"Even if that was what I was after I'd have to insist you woke up Love," Sirius says with a chuckle.

"Sirius Black not after sex? Who died?" Remus says sitting up.

"Besides our friendship with Lils?" Sirius asks softly.

"What? What happened?" Remus asks searching Sirius' storm gray eyes for some hint of joking.

"It seems Jamie outted me and Lily freaked out. And then I inadvertently told her it was you I was in love with in an attempt to keep her from saying things she'd regret," Sirius explains sadly.

"Lovely. Just what I always wanted, a bigoted friend. Wait a second Siri, James outted you? How on earth did Jamie know?" Remus asks confused.

"I guess we forgot ourselves earlier..." He waves vaguely at James' closed curtains. "I'm going to find him now, see if I can't salvage our friendship. Care to join me?"

"Give me a second Siri, and my pants if you would," Remus says sitting up.

Handing Remus his pants he gets off the bed to lessen temptation and retrieves the marauder's map from James' trunk.

As Remus pulls on his boot he looks at Sirius thoughtfully, "Any idea how he took it Siri?"

"No Love, and I've actually been wondering why he would have told Lils."

"To anyone but you or Lils it'd be perfectly clear. James is head over heals for Lils but she has a crush on you."

Sirius scoffs, "You've got to be kidding Love."

"Siri I know you have no interest in them but you simply can't know that little about girls." Remus says with a chuckle as they check the map and discover that James is sitting against the goal posts at the far end of the pitch. They start off. "I mean the way she's always asking you to help her with astronomy, trying to show you she's interested in the things you like. And the compulsive way she touches you. And the eyelashes and the 'I'm-oh-so-cute-look-at-me' face..."

"Jealous much Love? As I haven't so much as noticed there's no need you know."

"I know Siri, and I trust you, it's just annoying to not be able to tell her to back off."

"Somehow after what she had to say earlier I don't think you'll have to tell her, but feel free to get rid of anyone else who happens to be stepping on your toes Love," Sirius says with a chuckle as they exit the castle.

As they approach him James smiles and they both take it as a good sign. "What brings you to out here when there's an empty dorm room upstairs?"

"A fight with an intolerant Lils tends to kill the mood," Sirius says with a halfhearted smile.

"I am sorry about that guys, I never thought she'd react like that. I just figured if she knew she couldn't have you she'd give me a chance..." James says guiltily.

"Actually Jamie right now we're more concerned with how you're taking it, we guessed how you found out and we're sorry about that," Remus says softly.

"You guys are my brothers and I love you. Nothing is going to change that, not even the fact that I have now seen more than I ever would have wanted to. Though if you ever walk into that dorm room without checking that you're alone again I may have to hex you both senseless," He says warningly. "And put up a sign on your door at home too."

"Deal Jamie," Sirius says smiling.

Remus resists the urge to hug James and instead puts a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Jamie, that means a lot."

James pats his hand a little awkwardly , "No need for thanks, it's sincerely how I feel. Now would you gents care to give me some details? I mean I thought you'd at least tell me what was going on."

Sirius' eyes take on a steely edge for a minute, "Look at the first thing you did when you found out Jamie. And it wasn't a question of trusting you."

"There wasn't ever just one reason we kept it to ourselves. I mean at the very beginning it took quite a bit of help to just tell each other," Remus turns an interesting shade of pink at the memory.

"All right, I'm sorry I put it that way. But now that I know spill it," James insists.

"I swear Jamie, some times you're as gossipy as a girl," Sirius teases. He turns, smiling, to Remus, "You're better at story telling Love."

"And you're pure evil Siri," Remus complains.

"You say that now but it's the very things that make me evil that you love about me soon with it if you would Love," Sirius says smirking.

Remus sighs, "Fine but you owe me. Well it was just another day last year in early October-"

"October fourth," Sirius throws out.

"We were making a truth serum in potions. I obviously couldn't be the one to test it. So the whole time the cauldron was simmering Sirius babbled. The general message was 'what ever I say I'm sorry if it offends you, please forgive me?' I figured he'd pulled a prank on me I never found out about or something. I was pleasantly surprised, though I assure you Jamie you don't want to know any of the details of his confession. Half of it was explicit beyond measure and the rest was so soppy you'd burst something from laughing so hard."

"Aww Siri, I should have known you'd grow up to be a romantic, Mum'll be so proud," James announces triumphantly.

"And you call me evil Love?" Sirius asks.

"Oh hush Darling, you wanted me to tell it. Anyway when he was done with his marathon confession he looked at me with those scared puppy eyes he gets and asked me if I could ever forgive him. I told him I would on one condition: That he stop being so dense and notice that the feeling was mutual."

"That's the clean version mind you, in reality he propositioned me. Asked me to go with him to one of the secret rooms after curfew..." Sirius merrily recounts.

"Excuse me Sirius but after a half hour of listening to every dirty thought in that ever so talented brain of yours it was practically a miracle that I didn't drag you into the store room right then and there."

"Okay guys we're nearing the realm of too much information. Does anyone know?" James inquires pulling his knees against his chest.

Sirius blushes this time, "Mum suspects."

"But only you and Lily know. My mum would disown me before Gran could tell me I'd shamed Dad's memory," Remus explains.

"So I really did put my head up my arse this time eh?" James asks.

"That mostly depends on Lils," Sirius says thoughtfully.

"Not really. My family is as ready as they'll ever be and we'll have to tell everyone eventually anyway. It may just happen sooner than we thought it would," Remus assures him.

"What about you Jamie, did you at least get the girl?" Sirius asks good naturedly.

James almost turns green, "I told her to stay away from you, and me as well. I don't think you'll find anything developing from that." 

"Sorry Jamie," Sirius says softly.

"Want our help picking someone who's after you this time?" Remus suggests.

"No thanks Rem, I'm not exactly ready to try this again just yet," James hugs his legs to his chest even tighter.

"Come on Jamie, there's nothing a good meal won't help, come inside," Sirius prompts.

"Is that your solution to all the ill of the world Black? Food?" James asks as he stands up.

"No, there's also sex and chocolate," Sirius answers unwaveringly. 

"Can't forget those, " Remus agrees.

James just shakes his head, "I suppose this means I'll be spending a lot of time in the common room from now on."

"Only if you're very shy. Nothings going to be going on there that hasn't before," Remus informs him.

"Often. Hell Jamie, if you want to you could always join in," Sirius winks suggestively at him.

James practically leaps away in an effort to put distance between himself and his best friend, "No offense Siri but I don't swing that way."

Remus smiles at him, "Have you ever tried it?"

"No," James squeaks, "but I don't want to either."

Noting that James has turned green again Sirius snickers, "We're just playing Jamie, I for one don't want to shag anyone but Remus. No one will attack you in your bed in the middle of the night I promise."

Remus looks at Sirius in a very intense way, "I don't think you've ever said that before. You know I'll never want anyone but you don't you Siri-Love?"

Forgetting all about James Sirius pulls Remus against him as they enter the entrance hall. "I do now," He whispers before claiming Remus' lips.

James clears his throat, "Well boys seeming as you're busy I think I'll just continue on myself shall I?"

"See you in a bit," Remus mumbles before moving to lightly suck on Sirius' throat.

Sirius moans softly before speaking again, "Love, we really should go with him. We are his best friends and we're part of the reason he's depressed. And you know how much drama James gets into when he's upset. He might transfigure someone into a three toed sloth or something just to let off steam."

They follow James inside. As they enter the great hall Phillip Chapman, one of the Gryffindor beaters approaches them, "How could you Black?"

"How could I what Chapman?" Sirius asks confused.

"You've been on the team for four years and you never told any of us you're gay. How the hell were we supposed to know we were taking showers in front of a nancy boy?" Chapman growls.

Remus takes a step forward ready to show this idiot what's what when Sirius grabs his arm, "None of you had any reason to know, it wasn't as if I'd be looking at any of you homely blokes with your clothes on I certainly wasn't watching when you took them off."

Remus chuckles as Chapman turns various shades of red in his rage, "I think you broke him Siri."

"He wasn't much of a beater to begin with, it's not much of a loss really," Sirius comments airily and they step around him.

"I guess that answers the question of what Lils is going to do with the knowledge hmm?" Remus comments as they move toward James.

"Hey Lupin!" One of the Ravenclaw girls calls as they pass.

"Yes Celestina?" Remus asks turning to her.

"You should have told me you were turning me down for Black, I wouldn't have felt so dejected. I mean he does have a great ass and all..." Celestina comments.

Remus smiles, "You only know the half of it. Glad you approve. Friends again?"

"Anytime. Care to show us a bit of this 'half' you speak of?" She says grinning slyly.

"He's for my eyes only, sorry," Remus replies.

"Just a bit of a snog then? We could use a show!" She declares persistently.

Sirius smiles, "Maybe later Ravenclaw. After you learn not to talk about me like a piece of meat to my face."

Xavier Avery stands on a chair at the Slytherin table and shouts, "Oi Black! And here I thought you were shagging Potter!"

"Funny, I thought Snape's sex toys weren't allowed to talk. Just for the record Avery James is out of your league, leave him alone," Sirius shouts back.

"Hey Lupin!" Nott calls for a few seats down.

"What scum?" Remus asks.

"I know Black's girlie but we do have the real thing around here you know."

"Caring about my personal hygiene does not make me girlie fuckwit," Sirius returns before moving on. 

Further down the Gryffindor table they come to a group of girls they know. One of them smiles at Sirius, "Your hair is a bit girlie Hon."

"I like his hair," Remus responds distractedly.

"Oh so do I sweetie, don't get me wrong, you're the envy of half the room right now," She tells Remus.

"And Sirius is the envy of the other half," one of the girls still sitting at the table calls.

"Laurel, I never knew you were after my boyfriend!" Sirius cries in mock hurt.

"Then you're blind Black," Laurel quips.

Remus smiles and wraps an arm around Sirius, "Sorry sweetie, I've got everything I want right here."

"So much for not giving a show," Sirius murmurs before kissing Remus breathless.

"We should put on shows like that more often," Remus manages after a minute.

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Sirius says with a mischievous smile.

"So it's true then?" An accusing voice calls out from behind them. "I suppose you two have been using our dorm room for that then," Peter adds shakily.

Sirius turns around so fast Remus has to hold onto him to keep him from falling, "What Peter?"

"Since it's obvious Lily was right I asked if you two have been shagging in the dorm room because I'll move to the common room if I need to," Peter replies, disgust written all over his face.

"Why don't you ask Lily to take you in? After all you close minded people should stick together," Sirius replies calmer than he feels.

"I'll take that as a yes. You know Sirius I'm not really surprised about you. You're always off in the astronomy tower staring at the stars or in front of the mirror fixing your hair, I should have seen it before. But you Remus, I always thought you were almost normal. But in reality you were always a freak!"

Before Peter can so much as step back Sirius punches him, "Don't you dare speak about him that way Pete. You can talk about me any way you like Pete but Remus is out of your league. You will not talk about him like that."

"Bloody Hell Sirius, you actually hit me!" Peter yelps.

"Siri-Love, I adore that you want to defend my honor but you just gave Peter a black eye. This isn't Lils or some Slytherin, it's Peter. Even if he's being an ignorant little piss ant don't resort to violence, he's been almost as close to us as James," Remus tells him reasonably.

"Aww isn't it cute, you've got him house trained," Peter snarls at Remus.

"Peter back off before I change my mind," Remus warns.

"Unlike your little fuck toy here I don't take orders from freaks," Peter says defiantly.

Almost in the same instant Remus breaks his jaw and McGonagall reaches them. "How dare you Peter?!" Remus growls are the prone form on the floor.

"That's enough! All of you," McGonagall says sternly. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, I'm ashamed of you, beating up one of the other students."

"Ma'am?" A shaky voice behind her asks. She turns to him. He clears his throat, "He was saying some really awful things to them. He deserved it."

"Yes," McGonagall says a little shocked to see a Hufflepuff standing up for two pranksters like Remus and Sirius, "Be that as it may there is no excuse for violence and you three boys have disrupted the entire great hall. Detention tomorrow night with me, all three of you."

"Yes Ma'am," Remus says softly.

"Come Pettigrew, I'll take you to the hospital wing," McGonagall says helping him up.

Sirius turns to the boy who spoke up for them, "Thank you for that."

The Hufflepuff smiles, "Don't mention it. We 'freaks' have to stick together after all."

"Thank you just the same, we'll return the favor if we ever get the chance," Sirius tells him.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black by the way, you are?" Remus asks him.

"Oh, I'm Lucas Jenkins," He says smiling. "See you around."

They start toward James again this time ignoring the shouts and calls. They find him sitting at the end of the table nearest the head table buttering a piece of bread sullenly. "Hey Jamie, how 'bout a prank?" Sirius asks cheerfully.

James ignores him, "Pete too?"

"I'm sure he'll stay friends with you if you want Jamie, it's just us he has a problem with," Remus says sympathetically.

"I don't want friends who don't think people should be free to be themselves thanks. It's just... well you know I was crazy over Lils and Pete was one of us and now it's just us, just like that," James explains softly.

Sirius sighs softly, "I never thought this would affect you so much James, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Jamie, it shouldn't have happened like this," Remus adds softly.

"Look guys this isn't your fault. I could probably be with Lily right now if I hadn't slapped her. I choose to stand up for you, I did this. You're my brothers and I'm on your side. Sometimes it's the family you choose that's the most important after all. What would I have done without you and Mum and Dad, Siri?"

"Don't even talk like that Jamie," Sirius says fiercely.

"I mean it Sirius. You all took me in, you didn't have to. How could I not stand up for the best foster brother a guy ever had?"

"I'm not the best Jamie, you are," Sirius replies softly.

"Remus will you please get him to drop the modest act? It's freaking me out," James pleads.

"I think he means it Jamie," Remus tells him laughing.

"I hope you like the responses you got," Lily says walking up to them.

"Which ones? The girls who wanted a show? The boy who wanted to join in?" Remus asks.

"Can't forget the girls who were jealous," Sirius says.

"The people who see how sick it is," Lily responds unfazed. "Chapman and Peter."

"More idiots, we're supposed to care about what you bigots think of us?" Remus asks her.

"Call me what you like Remus, I'm not the one that choose to do sick, disgusting things to a friend and tell them it was 'normal,'" Lily sneers at him.

Sirius smiles evilly at her, "Oh it's not normal Lils, it's great. You'll probably never know so I might as well explain it to you. Sex with the person you truly love is the best thing in the world. Hot deep kisses, the slide of skin on skin, the movement of the mattress, screaming yourself hoarse, there's nothing better in the world."

"Y-You're just sick! Both of you!" Lily huffs before storming off.

It's James that breaks the tension, "So which girls wanted a show?"

"Celestina and her friends," Remus says chuckling.

"Those Ravenclaws are a kinky bunch," Sirius comments. "Maybe you should date one Jamie."

James laughs, "Maybe I will."

~FIN~


End file.
